Padrino Part 25
Previous: Padrino Part 24 Five giants stood before them in front of a building that they had to get to, and now! Too much was riding on this for them just to give up at the sight of a bunch of giants. Rinji led the approach toward the giants. '' '''Rinji:' Chio, Usagi, and I will take the middle one, Chris, I think you can handle one of them with at least one other person for-- Usagi: Uhhh Captain? Rinji: Yes, Usagi? Usagi: Where is Chio? Rinji: ... left and right. Where IS Chio, that's a good question. Nikk: He fell down, bleeding. Both: '''Whaaaaat?!?! '''Rinji: '''Why the hell didn't you say something?! '''Nikk: He got treated by the doctor woman who was also running after the White Face guy. Rinji: Doctor? Mew? How did you see all of this stuff? Nikk: ...Shrugged Rinji: '''Well, damn. That whithers down my forces a bit. '''Chris: No worries, Timber, Spike, you're with me. Rinji: Change of plans, Usagi, you're with Sakura. Usagi: Who will you fight with? Rinji: I'll fight with Jiro. Jiro nodded, pushing up his sunglasses. Chris: That leaves Aphro, Wyatt and Hanuman for the other. Hanuman: Hanumanhanumanhanuman.... Chris: Right... exactly. Wyatt: It's a good thing I packed the King and Queen. brought out two tonfas that doubled as handguns. Aphro: Yeah, and I'll probably end up scraping you off the ground and putting you together like a jigsaw. No Beard grinned, knowing that none of them dared to order him around, and the only one who actually knew him wasn't about to talk to him, so he would see how this came about. '' '''No Beard: '''Very well, Polatsu and I will fight the last one. '''Rinji:' Those remaining will act as support for the others as they need it. Polatsu: Right, we will need to form a perimeter around them, closing in on all of them simultaneously from all sides so is to take them all by surprise. We'll need to lay down some-- Gonzo: Hahahaaaaa!!! out his bazooka and fired a shell straight for them. All mouths gawked at Gonzo as he swiped his hair back behind his shoulders and started to reload. '' '''Gonzo: '''You're welcome. ''The shell from the bazooka was ignited at the base of the building, and it caused two of them to move out of its way, and stumble forward as it exploded behind them. Rinji: Let's goooo!!! purple and white, then started running straight for the lot of them. All of the others followed suit! '' ---- ''Rinji came upon the middle Giant along with his old friend, Jiro. His name was Gyzu, and he pulled out two gigantic brass knuckles, even for giants' standards. Both Nekojins continued to stride closer toward Gyzu, who laughed from behind his mask. '' '''Gyzu:' Ragragragrag! I've always wanted a kitty kitty! Now I'll have two of them mounted over my fireplace! Rinji: Get ready... Gyzu: Inukiretsu! straight down toward both of them with one fist. Jiro: Here it comes! Gyzu: connected with the ground, causing a gigantic fissure! Both Jiro and Rinji disappeared. Jiro: Nekogenpo! Sandantobi! emitted a great deal of energy, propelling Jiro straight up with his foot pointed straight up. His foot connected to the giant's masked chin, cracking the white mask from the bottom. Rinji: Neko Neko No Rinji Tama! off all ten of his claws with purple vapor propelling them from his paws. All of them sliced straight into Gyzu's chest. The giant was harmed by these attacks, but he only showed it for a moment, after that, he slid his foot straight across the pavement, smashing it into Jiro as he came back down to the ground. Then he swung his arm downward, swinging his fist straight back into Rinji, who was hit and bad, but turned to vapor as he was pushed straight back with the giant's attack. He took form next to Jiro, who picked up his sword as he got up from the ground once again. Jiro: '''Oh, he's fast for a giant, isn't he? '''Rinji: Mew, mewmrownyaomew Jiro: Myewnyahmewnyao Rinji: Mew Rinji Nikyu! into thin air as the giant charged at both of them once again. This time his fists were pounding the pavement over and over again as he ran. Gyzu: Inudenka! smashed his fist into Jiro as he came by, but Jiro blocked with his gigantic sword, waving it from side to side in order to swipe away the huge brass knuckles, creating a pinging sound as he did this. Jiro began to sweat, the strength of this giant was far greater than what he had been led to believe. The Nekojin was well versed in the ways of strength, but this was unreal! That was when he saw that Rinji had made it to Gyzu's shoulder. Rinji: Rinji Shogehika! a gigantic shockwave straight into the giant's head! This move simply rattled the giant's brain to the point of him stopping his assault on Jiro, and throwing his head back, his hands on either side, screaming bloody murder. Rinji jumped off of him quickly and landed beside Jiro, seeing Gyzu holding his head, trying to recover from the horrific assault on his cranium. '' '''Jiro:' That may have been a very bad idea, Rinji. Rinji: What? Why? Gyzu: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!! mask was now off, showing a big, black beard, and an insane look in his eyes as he glared at the two cats. I GET YOUUUUUUU!!!!!! stomp stomp! Both of them kept their balance as the entire ground began to shake. Rinji: '...Oh... ---- ''Ellis carried Chio on her back to the townsquare, where all of the fighting was going on. He looked out at his crew members, and the Jolly Pirates as they battled the gigantic, white-face pirate members. '''Ellis: You're kidding, right? Chio: '''They're my crew, you better believe I'm not kidding. '''Ellis: You're in no condition to fight anything, let alone a whole group of giants! What are you thinking?! That was when she looked at his face right beside hers, and she saw a very serious, longing look in his eyes. Then she looked out to see a pink-haired samurai woman fighting along side another raven haired samurai woman. Ellis: Oh, I see. You sweet on that one? Nice, she's a choice, prime cut. Alright, fine, but you better not expect me to do too much in the ways of fightin'. I'll see what I can do, just don't think I can work miracles. Chio: Any little bit helps. Ellis: Jeez, I just met you and already I'm gonna die for ya. Must be the hair; I do love that hair. Padrino Part 26 Category:The Other Side Category:Rinji79 Story Category:Stories Category:One Piece Stories